


Shining Star

by notfec



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prince!Woojin, The Selection, kidding i cant angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfec/pseuds/notfec
Summary: Prince Woojin has to choose his spouse between the cute Jeon Woong, the chic Park Jihoon, the calm Lim Youngmin, the sweet Kim Donghyun and the bubbly Bae Jinyoung. Who would beThe Selectedat the end?





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's my first time writing a chap fic (((and i'm nervous)))  
> This fic is inspired by the novel, The Selection. it's not exactly follow the plot though.  
> Hope you guys can enjoy it!

That day the sun shone brightly, making the figure standing in front of the window had to squint his eyes a little bit. But he liked it. The sun light hitting his melanin skin, making it glow. He liked how the sun standing up high in the sky radiating a positive energy, just what he needed right now. 

 

“Your Highness.” he heard someone called after a knock on his door. Came Hwang Minhyun, his favorite personal guard. “It’s time to go.” Turn around to face the guard, he gave a small nod but didn’t move from his spot, instead he just look around his bedroom which was to big for him alone. Maybe he liked the idea of sharing his bedroom with someone other than him, someone special to him, someone he has selected. He would like to meet that someone, soon as possible, but he was kind of anxious, he wasn’t sure whether he would meet that someone - the one - through  _ this _ .

 

“Your Highness.” the guard called him but he was too preoccupied with his thought to hear him. “Woojin.” the guard tried again, this time with a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go. The others are waiting for you. And I know you have been waiting to meet them too. I really hope you would meet and select the one for you.” He - Prince Woojin, was really thankful to have Hwang Minhyun as his personal guard for these 9 years. He really knew what to say at the right time, just like this. “Thank you hyung. You will help me select the one, right?” Woojin asked him with hopeful eyes. “Let your heart do the work, Woojin. Now are you ready to go, Your Highness?” Minhyun said while straighten his shoulder, acting all profesional. Woojin chuckled at that.

  
  
  


That’s right. Park Woojin, the Crown Prince of the Park Kingdom. At the age of 25, which is considered as the right age, he held the Selection. It was the Royal Family’s tradition, for the Crown Prince or future King to find his spouse and get married through the Selection. Everyone at the age between 20 to 30 are welcomed to register for the Selection, but at the end, the Selection team would choose 5 participants to get to the next stage, get to know the Prince personally.

  
  


Prince Woojin was known with his handsomeness, his great built and his smartness. Literally what you were looking for on a prince were on him. Prince Woojin is  _ THE  _ Prince. And right now, with his comma hairstyle, pushing to the side half of his red hair, making his forehead and his sharp and thick eyebrows shown looking charming as always, walked with confidence through the hall and through the park which lead to the Central Tower where he would meet the contestants and hopefully the one. When the guards noticed his presence, they immediately announced His Royal Highness presence and the maids opened the door to the hall where the others were waiting.

  
  
  


\-------------------

 

Jeon Woong was packing his things when the door to his room opened. “Oppa? Do you need any help?” Jeon Somi asked. “No it’s okay I’m almost done.” Woong answered her and tapped the side of his bed, telling his sister to sit down, which Somi complied to. “I can’t believe you’re going away again. It’s only been 2 months since you came back from your school across the country and now you’re going to the castle.” He heard his sister sighed. Woong stopped what he was doing to sit next to his sister. “I know right? I still miss my baby sister and now I have to live far from you again.” Woong ruffled Somi’s hair. “I’m going to miss you too.” Somi wrapped her arms around Woong and he responded the hug and patted the back of her head. 

 

“On the bright side!” Somi exclaimed suddenly, breaking the hug. She is as capricious as that, one second she was somber, the other second she was bright. “You finally get to meet Prince Woojin and Daehwi! They are really fun and I’m sure you will like them.” Woong had heard a lot of stories from his sister involving the two princes and saw pictures of them together, but never got a chance to meet them personally, while Somi was close with them.  

 

“Prince Woojin, what is he like?” Woong was very curious about him, all that he knew about the Prince was that he was a great man and a perfect prince, he didn’t know how the Prince was normally, especially how he acted with his close friends and families. “Uh oh, no I won’t tell you. It’s the time for you to know him, from your own and not from what I said about him.” Somi said seriously, looking directly at his eyes. “Okay okay you’re right. I just hope he isn’t like a spoiled prince or something like that.” Somi just shrugged and waved her hands jokingly.

 

Woong continued to pack his things and then fixing his hair in front of the mirror. He wanted to make sure at least he looked decent when he faced the Prince. After he was done preparing, he and Somi went out of his room to the living room where their parents were waiting for them. Woong came to his mother and hugged her, with his mother whispering good luck, i will miss you, take care and i love you. After a while, they broke the hug and Woong faced his father. “Woong, you are bringing our family name, you know? The Jeon family’s name is now on your shoulder so you should watch how you act, alright? Everyone knows you are the son of Jeon so don’t make me look bad in front of the King and everyone, you got it? And I would love to have the Prince as my son in law.” His father stated firmly, patting his shoulder. “Yes, father I will behave.” Woong answered him and they hugged briefly. 

 

The bell rang and the maid hurriedly opened the front door to welcome the guest, which turn out to be Kim Donghyun. After greeted Woong’s parents and sister, he faced Woong and said, “You ready mate? Let’s go!” Donghyun said excitedly. Another reason why he was kinda excited to this Selection thing was because his best friend Kim Donghyun also participating. He and Donghyun went to study abroad together, but they study an exactly different major. Woong studied politics as what his father forced him, while Donghyun studied music. He knew that he and Donghyun were supposed to be rival in The Selection, but because they were best friends first, he would like to think that it was nice to have someone close to him on a completely foreign place, just like when they were abroad. “Of course! Let’s go to the castle.” Woong answered him with the same enthusiasm. 

 

\-------------------

 

“I have fun today baby, thank you.” Kang Daniel said, holding Park Jihoon on his arm. “Me too. Go home safely, hyung.” Jihoon answered back, wrapping his arms on Daniel’s neck. Daniel pulled him even closer to him, snuggling to the shorter’s neck. “I love you so much.” Jihoon could feel the other’s heart beating so fast just like his own. Both of them could still feel the butterflies in their stomach even after 2 years of dating. They broke the hug and stared at each other for a few minutes in silence before Jihoon said, “It’s getting late hyung you should go home.” Daniel just nodded and gave his lips a peck. Jihoon blushed at the action. “Alright. Good night, Hoonie.” Daniel said and start walking away. “Good night Niel hyung.” Jihoon answered and waved to him.

 

“Park Jihoon, sit.” was the first thing that Jihoon heard when he entered his house. Jihoon sighed and sat down on the coach across his mother. “Break up with him.” His mother stated straight to the point. “I don’t want to, mom.” He said firmly. “You have to. You are chosen to join The Selection and you will go to the castle and live there started tomorrow.” Jihoon felt his heart dropped and he couldn’t speak or think about anything. “What? No I didn’t even registe-” He stopped when he realized that all of this had planned by his mother. He couldn’t help but feel angry. “No mom, I’m not going, I won’t!” He said, screaming at his mom. “You can’t reject this Jihoon. It’s the Royal Family that chose you. It’s a Royal Order.” Jihoon felt his world spinning and he couldn’t breathe. “But Daniel, I love him, we love each other, how could I love another man.” He said softly not directed it to other than himself. “You have to break up with him.” His mother said and Jihoon couldn’t take it anymore. He stormed out of his house, chasing Daniel, he sure Daniel hasn’t went so far. And he was right because he spotted Daniel walking while humming. He ran even faster to him and hugged him from behind when he had reached him. He could feel Daniel tensed up for a second but relaxed when he saw that it was Jihoon who hugged him. But Daniel was shocked when Jihoon started sobbing. Panickedly he turned around and grabbed Jihoon’s face. 

 

“Hey baby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Daniel asked with concern written all across his face. But Jihoon couldn’t talk between his sobbing so he just hugged him so tightly that it hurts. “Hoonie calm down please. Tell me what happened.” Daniel tried again, rubbing Jihoon’s back slowly to calm him. “M-my mom.. T-the se-selection..” Jihoon started to explain everything to Daniel with much difficulty. “I don’t want to break up with you.” Jihoon said finishing his story. “But you have to. We have to” was what Daniel said and Jihoon couldn’t believe his ears. “What? How could you say that?” Jihoon took a step away from him. “Jihoon, it’s a great opportunity for you. You could be the Prince’s spouse.” Daniel said grabbing Jihoon’s arms. “But I don’t want to! I want to be yours.” Jihoon said, feeling his tears started to pour again. “But I’m poor! My mother and sister depend on me and I don’t even know if I can afford for both of us. I’m just a carpenter, Jihoon. Of course I’m nothing compared to the Prince. He will make you happier. I am willing to let you go if it’s for your happiness and well-being.”

 

And that was how Jihoon ended up here at the Central Tower, with the other participants of The Selection, waiting for Prince Woojin’s arrival. He looked around the hall and saw Bae Jinyoung on his side, he seemed very bubbly and he talked a lot to him. On the other side was Lim Youngmin who seemed very mature and calm. Beside him were Kim Donghyun and Jeon Woong who already knew each other and were chatting happily with Youngmin. Jihoon felt he was the only one who was out of place. He seemed like he didn’t belong there. He belonged to the muscular arms of a blonde man. But his train of thought about Daniel was interrupted by the sound of door opening.

 

\-------------------

 

The moment Park Woojin stepped in the hall, he could see five new faces looking at him with different gaze. Some with adoration, some with politeness and some with resentment? He would dig on it later. On the other side of the hall came Ha Sungwoon, the mentor for this Selection.

 

“Your Highness, gentlemen.” He politely started. “Welcome to the castle to all of the gentlemen here. My name is Ha Sungwoon and I will be your mentor throughout your stay here. Feel free to tell me anything or ask me for my help, but of course don’t ask questions like how to win the Prince’s heart because that’s your job here. If I know then all of this whole Selection thing won’t be needed anymore.” He jokingly said, breaking the ice between them and erupted laughter. Prince Woojin snickered after hearing the older, he always like how funny the older was.

 

“Okay, now let’s get to know each other. Started from the Prince, well I guess everyone already know our beloved Prince Woojin right here.” Sungwoon referred to the Prince who gave a polite smile to them and the others bow slightly at him. “Hello everyone, I’m Woojin and I hope we can get along.” He said looking at all the gentlemen. 

 

“Now for our Prince to remember, from the left right here is Bae Jinyoung, Park Jihoon, Lim Youngmin, Kim Donghyun and last but definitely not least, we have Jeon Woong here.” The Prince follow Sungwoon’s hand that pointed the gentlemen while saying their name, and stopped when he saw Jeon Woong.  _ Ah, so he is Jeon Woong _ .


	2. Getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interactions between all six of them, Woojin/Jinyoung and Woojin/Jihoon date!!

The morning spent by listening to the rules of The Selection, and basically just how all of this Selection thing works. For summary:

  * The Selection will be held for 3 months. The Selected one and the Prince basically engaged by the end of all of this. But they will be given a year to know each other more before the wedding.


  * All of the participants of the Selection would have their own room on the Royal Residence.


  * All of the participants will have a few classes with the mentor about everything they should know about the castle and about how should the Prince’s spouse act.


  * When the Prince spend time with one of the participants, and the others should not interrupt it. 


  * And all of the basic rule inside the castle such as don’t come to the King and Queen’s room, don’t steal anything (except the Prince’s heart), be polite, and so on.



 

After all of the introductions, all of them moved from the Central Tower to the Upper Ward where the Royal Residence was. Prince Woojin stayed on the Prince Lounge while the mentor took the participants on a tour around the Royal Residence and ushered them to their own room on the second floor just like the Prince’s room. After placing their belongings on their own rooms, they gathered again on the Prince Lounge and saw that the Prince was reading a newspaper with Guard Hwang on his side. The mentor suggested all of them to unwind for a few moments, probably getting closer with each other. And he urged the Prince to start a conversation with the gentlemen. 

 

“Uh okay, I’m actually very awkward in this kind of situation so please bear with me. Um okay what should I ask first?” Prince Woojin stood up and was flustered as he looked at Sungwoon and Minhyun alternately to ask them for help but they just raised their hands or shook their heads and Sungwoon said, “Nope, not helping you, Your Highness. I will leave you with the gentlemen and please do come to the Dining Room for lunch after this.” after that the shortest man in the room told Guard Hwang to come with him and left the room sassily, leaving the 6 of them alone for the first time. Prince Woojin chuckled at that, looking down to hide his laugh but the snaggletooth didn’t go unnoticed by Jeon Woong.

 

“So let me ask a few questions first so that I can know you better, is that alright?” Prince Woojin started which they responded with a series of _Yes, Your Highness_. “Oh by the way you don’t have to be so formal with me, just call me Woojin.” The others just nodded and hesitated to call the Prince by his name, but Prince Woojin understood that and let them get used by itself. “Tell me what your job first then, or what you do, or what you like to do.” Prince Woojin said, looking at them expectantly.

 

“I’m an architect, and this is really an honour to be able to step in the castle to look around and see such an amazing constructions.” Lim Youngmin being the oldest answered first, looking around the room with sparkling eyes. Woojin could really saw the amusement on his eyes and he smiled at that. “Oh really? Later I will take you around the castle and you should tell me what part of the castle is the most beautiful then. I have one in mind, you know.” Woojin looked at him and Youngmin nodded eagerly. “Yes I would love to.” Woojin then smiled at him and look at the others waiting for their answers. 

 

“I’m a producer. Music producer.” It was Kim Donghyun who answered next. “Oh a music producer? That’s really cool.” Prince Woojin looked at him attentively which encourage him to speak more. “Yeah I really like music since I was young and started to make music with my guitar at first. But then I decided to study more about music so I could produce songs professionally. I could let you hear some of them if you want to, Your Highness, I mean Prince Woojin.” Donghyun beamed while telling his story. Woojin chuckled at the last part, “Of course, you should definitely show me.” 

 

“Is it my turn now?” Bae Jinyoung asked enthusiastically. “Yes sure tell me about yourself.” Woojin smiled at him. “I’m a model! Have you seen me on the ads? The most popular one is the school uniform ad for Lila Art High School. They even called me as Lila Prince!” Jinyoung finished his story and the room cracked up, finding the youngest very cute. “I haven’t seen it yet, but I will make sure I do, Prince Jinyoung.” the Real Prince jokingly lower his head making the fake prince flustered. “O-oh of course, you have to.” he beamed and then bowing his head even lower than the Prince for a second and that made the Prince laugh, already fond of him.

 

The last two, Jeon Woong and Park Jihoon looked at each other before Woong ushered Jihoon to speak first. “I’m a performer.” He said shortly which made the atmosphere kind of weird. “Oh a performer? So you sing?” Prince Woojin asked. “Yes, I can sing, dance, rap, act.” He answered just as short. “Oh okay, then maybe you could also show me sometime.” the Prince said while rubbing the back of his head, he could feel the wall that the other built between them. Jihoon just nodded at him.

 

“Um,” Woong started shyly. “I just finished my study about politics so maybe I will follow my father’s step?” He said unsurely. “Oh yes, I heard a lot about you from your father and Somi too. You studied abroad right?” Woojin asked him. “That’s right, with Donghyun too.” Woong answered him, looking at Donghyun and high five-ed him. “That’s nice, you must be so close then?” Woojin asked the both of them, which Donghyun answered, “Yes it was nice to know someone from home. We were studying but we also have fun together and help each other a lot. Woong always help me record my songs.” Woong could feel the heat rising to his cheek. “Haha yeah I actually love singing, but..” Woong trailed off and just shrugged. Woojin didn’t prey on it and thought he would asked him other times.

 

“Okay then I guess it’s my turn now. Well, I am a Prince.” Woojin smiled sheepishly and the others chuckled at the sight. “Why are you laughing, it’s the truth!” Woojin said, faking indignation. “That we already know. Thank you very much.” Donghyun answered rolling his eyes jokingly. “Yeah you should’ve tell us something we don’t know.” Woong said, looking straight to Woojin’s eyes. Woojin could feel the curiosity from the other. “Well look at the time, it’s lunch time. Let’s go eat.” Woojin avoided the question and stood up. They just gave him a perplexed looks. “What? I’m just trying to be mysterious here. Let’s go I’m hungry.” the Prince smirked and then started to walk away.

 

At lunch they met the King, Queen and Prince Daehwi. The Royal Family was so warm, especially Prince Daehwi who told a lot of stories and jokes about his brother. And he seemed to get along well with Jinyoung the most, maybe because they had the same age. Nothing big happened at lunch, they just ate and sometimes talked about anything, light conversations flowed naturally now. After lunch, the mentor came to inform the participants that they didn’t have to do anything in particular for the rest of the day. They could just settle down to familiarize themselves in the castle and get ready for tomorrow. Started from tomorrow, the Prince would call them one by one to be closer with each other or for a date.

 

\-------------------

 

Later that evening, when Woong was organizing his stuff on his room, Donghyun came in. “Hey, what are you doing?” Donghyun said, peeking at his door. Woong urging him to come in and said, “Nothing, just putting my stuff where they belong.” Donghyun proceed to sit on Woong’s couch. “You like it here?” Donghyun asked again. That made Woong stopped what he was doing to look at his best friend. “Well the place is bigger than my house, and definitely much bigger that our college dorms. So, yeah?” He pondered for a while before settling with that. “That’s so true!” Donghyun laughed at his comments. “How about you? You like it here?” Woong asked back. “Well I agree with you and everyone seems pretty nice here.” Donghyun shrugged and Woong just nodded. 

 

“How about the Prince? What do you think of Prince Woojin?” Donghyun asked again looking eagerly at him. “Hmm? He is really nice, isn’t him?” Woong answered nonchalantly. “Yeah of course we know he is nice, but anything else that you feel about him?” Donghyun asked further and Woong raised his eyebrow. “Oh come on what else? I know there is some sparks there between both of you. He seems pretty interested in you?” Donghyun asked again when Woong didn’t answer him, wiggling his eyebrows. Woong just laughed at his best friend’s antics. “Well he is really charming but also cute, his snaggletooth makes him looks cute.” Woong said and it was Donghyun turns to raise his eyebrow because he didn’t notice the Prince has a snaggletooth. “And no there’s none like that. I’m sure he is interested in all of us and maybe even more to Jihoon.” Woong said again trying not to sound too disappointed but Donghyun could hear the pout in his voice. “Oh about him, is he always so grumpy like that? I don’t really like him.” Donghyun said. “Well maybe he has a few problems? Don’t badmouth him like that we don’t know much about him.” Woong scolded him. “Ugh well I guess you’re right hyung.” Donghyun agreed and dropped the topics. “By the way, that Youngmin is really nice too, don’t you think?” It was Woong’s turn to question him. “Ah that hyung is really cool! He is really calm but also funny too! He looks like an alpaca, so fluffy and cute!” Donghyun exclaimed excitedly and Woong could see his eyes glittering. Donghyun continued his rambling about Youngmin and Woong couldn’t help but smile knowingly at his best friend. 

 

\-------------------

 

The next morning when all of the participants gather in the lounge, Sungwoon announced the Prince’s schedule for the day. He had to attend a meeting with the King and other ministers at 8 until 10 in the morning, at 12 p.m they would have lunch together, after that the Prince would practice his archery until 3 o’clock in the afternoon and after that he would be free for the day. So two of the participants would have a date with Prince Woojin, one of them in the morning before lunch and one in the evening probably after dinner. The mentor decided the order by age, which means the youngest one, Bae Jinyoung, would have the date first in the morning, followed by Park Jihoon at the evening for today. The older participants gave them a pat on their backs and wished them had a good time with the Prince.

 

“Well, if you excuse me, I’m gonna prepare myself to look good in front of the Prince.” Jinyoung said sassily and bowing his head. “Don’t try too hard though.” Jihoon said jokingly and the others laughed with him. Woong and Donghyun looked at each other, communicating with their eyes, as if saying _He isn’t as bad as I thought?_ Woong thought it was Jinyoung’s power. The youngest really knew how to make his way to other people’s heart. “Geez I know hyung, I don’t have to try hard. I mean just look at me.” Jinyoung said, posing here and there. The other just laughed and shook their heads. “Alright off you go, Jinyoung.” Sungwoon said after the laughter had gone down. Youngmin ruffled Jinyoung’s hair and he turned to leave the room. “Jinyoung is really cute.” Woong said after he left. “Yes he is. He really knows how to make others happy with minimal effort.” Jihoon said with a smile on his face. “Ugh he doesn’t show courtesy.” Sungwoon said. “I think that’s his way to be closer to other people.” Youngmin said, defending him. “Now that I think about it, Jinyoung is really similar to Prince Daehwi. Both are brats.” Sungwoon said with a chuckle, shaking his head. 

 

\-------------------

 

Prince Woojin was in the library, fingers dancing through the books that were placed neatly. “You want to have a date in the library? That’s kind of lame.” Jinyoung’s voice startled the Prince. “Oh my God you scared me.” Woojin said, placing his hand on his heart. “And no I’m not lame. This place is nice, don't you think?” Woojin said and Jinyoung just shook his head. “Wow is this how you act in front of the Prince?” Woojin asked, tilting his head cockily. “I thought we all agreed to not keep the formality, Woojin?” Jinyoung said savagely. “Well that’s right. But that’s hyung to you! You’re like my brother’s age!” Woojin exclaimed loudly and Jinyoung’s ears perked up with the mention of Woojin’s brother. “Ugh one day I will make you and Daehwi fight to see who is more of a brat between both of you.” Woojin continued his rambling. “Are you close with your brother?” Jinyoung asked him after Woojin done talking. “Yes I guess? You have a sibling?” Woojin asked back. “No, I don’t.” Jinyoung answered. “Ah of course. That’s explains your bratty personality.” Woojin asked, nodding to himself. “Gee thanks for the compliment hyung.” Jinyoung said with rolling eyes and Woojin just chuckled.

 

“Actually the reason why I brought you here in the library isn’t about the books, but for these!” Woojin said while walking to the other side of the room, reaching for a shelf that contained photo albums. “Photo albums?” Jinyoung asked unsure. “Yes! You’re a model right? I want you to rate and evaluate my pose. Me as a Prince is always have many people taking my photos too you know.” Woojin explained. Woojin took out one of the albums and at the cover there was a messy child handwriting that said ‘Woojin’s’. “Let’s start with this one.” Jinyoung opened the album and greeted by baby Woojin. “Oh wow a Pooh scarf! You look so cute then. What happened?” Jinyoung asked him jokingly and if Woojin’s gaze could kill then Jinyoung must be dead a few times now. “Oh this one! 10 out of 10 you should do it like this!” Jinyoung exclaimed while pointing at the baby Woojin posing with both hands on his waist and his butt stands out. “Okay enough with this album, how about this one?” Woojin closed the album that Jinyoung was seeing and took another album. 

 

After flipping a few pages, Jinyoung broke into laughter fit. “W-wow! What- what is this?” Jinyoung asked between his laughter. He was laughing at the picture of Woojin with his silver hair spiked up, fancy eyeliner, wearing a black suit, a lip shaped purse and very big rings on his fingers and posing like a rapper. Woojin face palmed himself and groaned, “Ugh really why would I bring you here I’m just embarrassing myself.” And Jinyoung laughed again at his misery. “It’s okay hyung I have fun really.” Jinyoung said, patting his back. “Of course you’re, I can clearly see it, thank you very much.” Woojin said shoving Jinyoung’s hand and growled at him but Jinyoung stayed unfazed. He continued to flip from pages to pages and saw not only Woojin’s photo but also Daehwi’s. “Prince Daehwi seems to be more photogenic than you, hyung.” Jinyoung said, not lifting his eyes from the pictures. “Yes he is. I think if he wasn’t a prince then he would be a model just like you.” Woojin said smiling fondly at his brother pictures. “You really love him, do you?” Jinyoung asked him. “Of course I do, he is lovable. Everyone would love him, you would too.” Woojin said, looking at his eyes intently. Jinyoung didn’t know why but he felt heat rising to his cheeks so he pretended to cough to hide it from Woojin. “Oh look at the time. Let’s get lunch with the others.” Woojin said and Jinyoung just nodded his head and watched him putting back the album to its place. 

 

Both of them got out from the library to the dining room where the others were already waiting for them. The remaining four were happily chatting with each other and the Prince couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He was relieved that they seemed to have a good relationship despite being in a competition like this. He didn’t want the contestants to hate each other or worse do anything bad to the others because of this Selection. But he now thought that maybe bad things wouldn’t happen. “Are you guys waiting for us? You should’ve started eating first.” Prince Woojin said, announcing his and Jinyoung’s arrival. The gentlemen halted their conversation and stood up to show courtesy to the Prince. “Of course not, Woojin. How could we eat first without you?” Youngmin answered him when all of them had sat down. “Okay then, let’s eat.” Woojin waved his hand to the maids and asked them to serve the foods. This time only six of them get to lunch together, without the rest of the Royal Family. Jinyoung recalled their date earlier, saying that he saw Woojin’s picture which made him laughed out loud and claimed that it was a dark past. He even re-enacted the pose. Woojin then told them the story behind that picture, it was when he was 7 year old. The castle held a Halloween party and that was what his mother had dressed him too, which he still didn’t know what the concept was. The others laughed at Jinyoung’s impersonation and the Prince’s story.

 

“Gentlemen, I’m going back to my room to change my clothes and then went to the field.” Woojin announced after they finished their lunch. “Can we watch you?” Woong asked. “Watch me change my clothes? Isn’t that a bit too fast Woong?” Woojin teased him and Woong was so flustered by that. “W-what no n-no n-not that. I m-mean the a-archery, yeah that.” Woong stuttered and Woojin had the audacity to laugh at him. “Of course you can.” He said and with a smaller voice he added, “What are you so cute for.” which Woong heard but he doubted it was real so he just stared at the Prince with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. “See you soon then.” Woojin winked at him and started to walk away leaving Woong with an erratic heartbeat. “Did he just wink at Woong hyung?” Donghyun said suddenly and the other three nodded at him before they looked at Woong. Woong looked back at the four alternately. “No that was dedicated for all of us.” Woong denied. “No that was definitely just for you!” Youngmin said and the other nodded again. _This is supposed to be a competition but why do they not feel jealous or hate me for receiving that wink?_ Woong thought inside his head. 

 

\-------------------

 

Woong, Donghyun, Youngmin, Jihoon and Jinyoung were all watching as the Prince stretched his bow with the arrow. He looked at the target with his piercing gaze, almost glaring at it. All of them hold their breath as the Prince released the arrow and followed as it flew across the field. It hit the right at the center and they all clapped for the Prince. Woojin looked at their side and waved his hand with a grin on his face, feeling proud of himself. Woojin then took another arrow and place it on the bow, preparing for another shot. Dressed in a tight long sleeve t-shirt and leggings, they could see his muscular body. His back muscle, his biceps, his thick thighs and his strong calves. _It’s perfect. Not too bulky that makes it scary and not too thin._

 

After around half an hour, Woojin turned to them and asked them if they wanted to try it and Jihoon wanted to so he walked closer to him. Jihoon was always so curious of new things, he liked to try new things and so he mastered a lot of things. His parents always so supportive of everything that he wanted to do, well except for who he wanted to spend his time and life with. “Oh you doesn’t look like someone who would like this kind of thing.” Woojin said honestly when Jihoon reached him. “Well you look cool when doing it so I want to try too.” Jihoon answered just as honest. And so Woojin helped him to stand in the right position and posture. Jihoon focused on his target and with Woojin’s instructions, he shoot the arrow and it hit the left side of the target. “Wow you are great for a starter. When I first started this the arrow didn’t even close to the target.” Woojin said while clapping his hands. “Well, I am always good at anything I’ve done.” Jihoon said with a smirk, lifting his head pretending to be arrogant but then chuckled and Woojin mirrored it. 

 

Jihoon then went back to the others and Woojin continued his practice, having a battle with Hwang Minhyun, his personal guard. They saw Woojin whining like a child when Minhyun hit the center of the target and Minhyun just laughed at him. The sight was so endearing, the Prince had a lot of unexpected charm. The battle settled with Prince Woojin’s narrow win over the guard. He seemed very happy with the final result. Woojin skipped his way to the other gentlemen. “Hey guys! I’m going to take a shower first after that let’s have dinner together!” Woojin exclaimed and when the others gave him nods, a yes and a smile, he walked away to his room to freshen up. 

 

\-------------------

 

“Jihoon? Let’s go.” Prince Woojin said after all of them finished their dinner as it was their turn to have a date. “Alright” Jihoon answered, bid the others goodbye and goodnight before following Woojin. They walked together side by side in silence. Jihoon had no idea where they were heading, so when they reached outside the Royal Residence he asked Woojin. “Where are we going?” And Woojin turned to look at him and smiled, “To the greenhouse.” Woojin answered him shortly. “At night?” Jihoon asked confusedly. “Yes, you don’t want to?” Woojin stopped their track and turn to him completely. “No I’m fine with anything.” Jihoon answered and they continued walking. 

 

They arrived at the greenhouse. It was basically an indoor garden. There was a fountain in the middle, all types of flowers and plants, there were also a few chairs and a table. They sat on the chairs with not so comfortable or uncomfortable silence. Jihoon looked around the greenhouse with fascinations. “Hey I’m going to be honest with you and I hope you will too.” Woojin started the conversation. “Yes Woojin.” Jihoon answered and he couldn’t help but feel nervous about this. “Yesterday it seems like you don't want to be here or even join The Selection. Is that right?” Woojin asked straight to the point and that made Jihoon shocked, he didn’t realize that he was so obvious about that. “That is right, Your Highness.” Jihoon answered honestly and felt the need to be polite. “Hey it’s okay, I just want to know.” Woojin said, sensing his uncomfortableness. “And why is that? I could send you back home if that’s what you want.” Woojin continued. “I would love to, really. But I don’t think my mother will welcomed me. She would probably kick me out me if I came back.” Jihoon answered sadly. “So you don’t want to be here and you also don’t want to go back home? What do you want to do then?” Woojin asked again, searching for his eyes. “I really don’t know. I’m also frustrated because all of this.” Jihoon snapped at him and Woojin sighed. “How about you tell me what your problem is and I will do something to help you? I’m the Prince after all.” He said. “Pardon me, but I don’t think even the Prince could help me.” Jihoon said feeling hopeless. “Well you have to tell me first before giving your judgement like that, don’t you think?” Woojin insisted. 

 

Jihoon contemplated for a while before he sighed and decided to tell his story to Woojin. It was becoming so hard to keep all of this alone. He told Woojin about his relationship with Daniel, about his mother that registered him to the Selection without his knowing and she told him to break up with Daniel and about Daniel letting him go and said that ‘ _the Prince would make you happier.’_ Jihoon finished his story with a sigh as he tried so hard not to cry in front of the Prince. “Wow that was so complicated. I really don’t know what to say. As you know I don’t have any experience in dating or even love.” Woojin said and looked at him sympathetically.  “It’s okay, telling my problem to someone help enough.” Jihoon said with a small smile trying to reassure that he was fine but Woojin didn’t buy it. 

 

“Now that you know I love someone else other than you, are you going to throw me away to the dungeon?” Jihoon asked trying to lighten up the mood. “Well we do have a dungeon there on the Lower Ward.” Woojin said jokingly and Jihoon laughed. “But no, I won’t. On the contrary! I would love to help you.” Woojin said excitedly. “How would you help me? And why would you help me? I mean I got in the Selection to be your spouse but  right now you are trying to help me to get back with Daniel? Am I being rejected here? On our first date?” Jihoon asked furrowing his eyebrows, utterly confused about the situation. “Well it is not a rejection if you don’t ask _the_ question in the first place, right?” Woojin asked with emphasize and Jihoon just shrugged. “And you can call me a hopeless romantic kind of person because I do believe in true love and those cheesy stuff. I wanted to get married to the person that I truly love and love me back. And you deserve it too.” Woojin said and Jihoon could feel the sincerity in his voice. “Wow maybe if I am not in love with Daniel I would have fallen in love with you.” Jihoon said absentmindedly and Woojin laughed. “Well I have heard a lot of people say that I’m quite charming and it is easy to fall for me.” Woojin said cockily and Jihoon chuckled. “So.. friends?” Jihoon asked after they fell into a comfortable silence. “Of course. It will be nice to have a same age friend here in the castle.” Woojin said punching Jihoon’s shoulder lightly and they smiled at each other. “And for Daniel, let me see if I can help him with something.” Woojin said to Jihoon who muttered a thank you. They stayed a bit in the greenhouse, enjoying the breeze, before calling it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i guess it's quite clear where this will be going?^^


	3. Getting closer with each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyun, Youngmin and Woong's dates!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Sorry for the super late update :(( 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Thank you~

The morning dew upon the grass glistening in the sun, signified it was a new day. The castle was already so busy in the morning, the maids helping the Royals to get ready for the day, the cooks preparing breakfast, the guards going to their shift. The gentlemen of the Selection also prepared themselves for the day with the help of a few maids. The castle assisted personal maids for each of the gentlemen to help them with their looks, as it was important to have a pleasant appearance as the Crown Prince’s (future) spouse, to make a good impression for the people and other kingdoms as well. 

  


For today's breakfast the Prince won’t be with the gentlemen, but with the Royal Family to discuss a few matters. While they were having breakfast, Mentor Ha informed that today Prince Woojin would have a date with Donghyun after breakfast, and then date with Woong after lunch and lastly at night after dinner, he would have a date with Youngmin. Hearing that, Youngmin seemed to be so anxious, Woong who sat beside him noticed that he keeps on fidgeting in his seat. “Hey are you okay? Are you nervous about the date?” Woong decided to ask him. Donghyun who sat beside Woong heard that and couldn’t help but feel a little thump in his chest. “Ah no, it’s not about the date.” Youngmin answered it. “Then what is it? If you don’t mind me asking.” Woong asked again, tapping Youngmin hand to comfort him. “Actually I don’t think I could make it to the date tonight.” Youngmin started and Woong looked at him attentively. “What do you mean?” Donghyun who was silent decided to join the conversation. “I have to take my brother to the airport tonight, he will be out of the country for a few months so..” Youngmin trailed off. Woong and Donghyun looked at each other, thinking what could they do for him, before Woong widened his eyes having an idea. “What about we switch our date time? You could attend the Prince after lunch after that you could go home and have a farewell with your brother!” Woong exclaimed. “Oh you don’t mind that? You could’ve had a date with the Prince earlier.” Youngmin asked him. “No it’s okay I don’t mind at all.” Woong reassured him. “But the Prince?” Youngmin sighed, he didn’t think the Prince would like it if he messed with the schedule. “Hmm I think he will understand it, he is always nice to us, right?” Woong smiled at him. “You’re right. I hope he doesn’t mind it. Thank you so much Woong.” Youngmin returned the smile. “I’m going to meet him soon, do you want me to talk to him about this? Or do you want me to accompany you?” Donghyun offered to help Youngmin. “Oh no it’s okay Donghyun. Thank you, really. Have fun with the Prince.” Youngmin was shocked at first, he thought it was so nice of him, he stared at him and Donghyun stared back, their gaze lingered for a second too long. “Okay then. I guess I should go now? Wouldn’t want to keep the Prince waiting.” Donghyun stood up and bid his goodbye to the other four. 

  


He went to the music room on the 3rd floor of the Royal Residence as what he was told before to meet the Prince. When he arrived, he opened the door to an empty room, empty of human beings but full of music instruments. He looked at the right side of the room, where all types of string instruments was placed. He then remembered his own favorite guitar that he bought here and thought will the royals’ guitar sound different from his own. Shaking his thought, he traced his fingers to the grand piano was located at the center of the room, wondering whether he could play it or not. 

  


“Hey sorry I’m late. Did you wait for long?” The Prince said, coming in. “Oh no, it's okay, I also just get here a few minutes ago.” Donghyun answered him. “Ah, that's a relief.” Woojin said while placing on of his hand on his chest and Donghyun smiled at him. He then led both of them to sit by the window. “You could play it if you want, anything.” Woojin started. “As a music producer, what instrument do you like the most to make your music?” Woojin asked him. “Hmm I really like acoustic music, so guitar? I even bring one with me to the castle.” Donghyun answered. With that, Woojin walked to where the string instruments were and grab one of the guitars there. “That’s so cool. I’ve always wanted to learn how to play guitar but I don’t have time.” Woojin gave the guitar to Donghyun and sat next to him. “I can teach you if you want.” He answered him while started to strum the guitar. The sound of the guitar being played resonating through the room. Woojin closed his eyes and enjoyed the music in silence. After a few minutes just strumming the guitar, Donghyun started to sing. 

  


_ “Couldn't see anything _

_ A star that was dark, called me _

_ A new light called you was born _

_ Now that you exist, I can brilliantly shine _

  


_ I've come back after a long time _

_ I'll burn you over time _

_ We will shine together _

_ I'll be with you any day _ ”

  


“Hey could you sing this verse? It’s like this: ‘ _ I was so lonely in the dark times’”  _ Donghyun paused the song and asked him. Woojin then followed his instruction and start singing. “ _ I was so lonely in the dark times”  _ and Donghyun followed with _ “Now I’ll shine on you, I’ll be with you any day”.  _ After that Donghyun praised him because his low voice really suited the song and Woojin couldn’t help but feeling shy at the compliment. “This song is really nice. What is the title?” Woojin asked him, trying to divert the attention on him. “It’s called Shining Stars.” Donghyun answered with a dreamy smile. “Shining Stars, huh?” Woojin nodded. “Yes, it means we are each other's shining star. Even if the world is dark and uncertain, when you have someone you truly love close to you, you could see the bright side of the world through them. Their presence is enough to wash away the worry in you.” Donghyun explained the meaning of the song. “Wow that’s amazing. It seems like you are talking about someone. Have you found your shining star?” Woojin asked him with a wiggling eyebrows and that made Donghyun laugh. “No, I haven’t, yet. I just thought about what it is like to have a special someone and how I want they felt about me, hence the shining star.” Donghyun answered him. “Oh I see, hope you could find the one though.” Woojin said to him. “You too, Woojin. I hope you could find the one through this Selection.” Donghyun said sincerely. “Yeah, I really wish for that. I never dated before and I don’t know the feeling of loving someone, but I wish the one who was chosen at the end of this is really the one for me, really the one who I love and love me back equally.” It was the first time Woojin spoke what inside his heart to a barely known person, but Donghyun could make him felt like they knew each other for years and made him opened up with just how he opened up about his song before. And Woojin was really thankful for that.

  


“So have anyone catch your attention here?” Donghyun asked him, smiling playfully. “What makes you think I would like to tell you that? You are part of it too you know?” Woojin answered him just as playful. “I know that but I think I can guess who catch your eyes the most.” Donghyun said with a glint in his eyes. “And who is it?” Woojin said, challenging him. “Nope, not telling you.” Donghyun chuckled at Woojin flabbergasted expression. “What I want to tell you is that I think everyone here is a very nice person.” Donghyun started and Woojin just nodded without looking at him. “Well for Woong, he is surely a nice person. Too nice if I may add. He helped me a lot with my songs, he would do this silly dance to cheer me up even though he is actually a good dancer.” Donghyun decided to test the waters to see his reaction and truly he could see Woojin’s eyes lit up and he tilted his neck to his side waiting for him to continue, without saying anything.  _ Aha! I know it’s Woong!  _ He exclaimed inside his head. “What?” Donghyun decided to tease him and made him more curious with not continuing whatever he said about Woong. “Nothing.” Woojin said after faked coughing to hide his blushed cheeks and Donghyun laugh internally. 

  


They continued talking for a while about a lot of things, like their childhood, Donghyun’s college and others before deciding that it was time for lunch already. The Prince took Donghyun to the dining room while he himself went to the Royal Building beside the Royal Residence to grab lunch with the King and the other Palace Officials, said he should attend the lunch with them once in a while. Prince Woojin just briefly greeted the other gentlemen that were already inside the dining room and said sorry because he couldn’t join them today before he went off. The gentlemen who were left behind started their lunch while keep on talking about anything. All of them became close in a short time and none of them really thought this as a competition. Jinyoung would tell funny stories, Jihoon would made a snarky remark at all of it, Donghyun would add another hilarious comment, Youngmin would try to make them calm but failed eventually and Woong would laugh at everything. He was really glad that he met these kind people, He was glad that he could address them as his friends not as enemies, not as a competitor, and this Selection not as a competition just as what his father always told him.

  


After the lunch, Youngmin went to the Prince Lounge as Woong was told to meet the Prince there. He knocked on the door and there was a faint  _ come in  _ from the inside which undoubtedly belong to Woojin. The moment he went inside the room, he could see the Prince raised his head with a shocked expression painted for a brief second. Youngmin then bowed his head. “Sorry Your Highness, I know it was supposed to be Woong’s turn but I swap our schedule. I have to take my brother to the airport tonight. He is going to have a tour in a few countries to promote his new fashion brand so I have to take him and bid my goodbye to him because I-i won’t be meeting him for a few months after now so, I’m really s-sorry I changed it without your consent.” Youngmin was rambling at this point, words incoherent, hands flailing everywhere. Woojin just looked at him amusedly because the ever so calm Youngmin was nervous and he was speaking so fast in front of him as if he was a rapper. “Hey, it’s fine. I don’t really mind it.” Woojin chuckled and stopped him from his rambling. Youngmin then released a big sigh, relieved the Prince wasn’t mad at him. “But you’re coming back right?” Woojin said with a teasing smile which Youngmin failed to see and began to panic again. “Of course! Of course! I’ll come back as soon as my brother has settled in the airport.” He answered quickly. “No no, it’s okay you should rest first. It must be really tiring to go back and forth from the castle to the airport. You could rest at your house and come back tomorrow.” Woojin decided to tone down with his teasing as he was afraid Youngmin would really had a panic attack. “Oh, can I?” Youngmin asked with his eyes sparkling. “Yes. Just make sure you come back and not running away from this competition.” This time Woojin made it clear that he was joking with laughter at the end of his sentence. “Of course. I like it here. I made a lot of new friends. This is a competition but it doesn’t feel like one.” Youngmin answered him sincerely. “Ah really? It is nice to hear it.” Woojin said with a proud smile on his face. He used to be so scared that the participant of this Selection would see all of this just as a competition and him as just a prize that means nothing after all of the euphoria of the Selection ended. But now after meeting them and after hearing it, he wasn’t scared anymore.

  


“Alright so let’s go!” Woojin exclaimed and started to walk, urging Youngmin to walk beside him. “Where are we going?” Youngmin asked but Woojin didn’t answer him, instead he just keep on walking with a mischievous smile. They walked together in silence from the Royal Residence, to the outside, walking past the Central Tower where they first met. 

  


“Remember I told you about the most beautiful part of the castle? For me, this is it.” Woojin said once they arrived at their destination. “I’m actually glad you change our date schedule. If we go here at night we wouldn’t be able to see this beautifully.” In front of them was the Palace’s Chapel. The chapel was a one-storey building on its own but the highest part of the building is 10 meters tall. At its right side was a bell tower whose height just a little bit taller than the chapel. And at the top of the bell tower, there was a bell that guarded by elegant gargoyles. Both the bell tower and the tall nave of the chapel were supported by few flying buttresses. The chapel wasn’t really big, just enough for a few occasions that invited people like for wedding and others. At each side of the chapel were arched windows. The nave’s ceiling was also made out of glasses that made the sun rays beautifully inside the chapel. The pediment, with the Royal’s Logo at the center was located at the center, just above the main door of the chapel. And the door was flanked by candlesticks. Overall the chapel was built with simplicity and elegance. 

  


“Do you want to get inside?” Woojin asked Youngmin. And when Youngmin answered with a nod, Woojin opened the door to the chapel. Quite a contrast with the outside, the inside of the chapel was built with minimalistic. It was full of white marble. The tiles, the walls were white marble. Plus the glassed ceiling emphasized the chapel’s brightness. The sun's rays fell right at the aisle.

  


“What made you study architecture?” Woojin asked him. “Hmm.. a lot of people say home is where your heart is, where the person that you love is, because it makes you feel loved, calm, secure. So i thought why not make a house that makes people feel at home.” Youngmin answered him with a smile. “Ah, I see. That’s a very nice way of thinking and view things hyung.” Woojin said and that made Youngmin shocked. “H-hyung?” He asked with a wide eyes. “O-oh can I call you hyung?” Woojin asked sheepishly while scratching his nape. “Of course Woojin it’s just I’m kinda shock.” He answered. “And why is that?” Woojin asked again. “It’s just, you are so different from what I imagine you to be.” Youngmin said shyly and Woojin just raised his eyebrows to encourage him to keep talking. “Well you seem so cold on the outside but actually you are so cute and youthful. You just seems like a little boy from the neighborhood.” Youngmin told him honestly and Woojin laughed at the explanation about himself. “That’s right I could be a little mischievous sometimes.” Youngmin chuckled at that. Both of them kept talking about a lot of things with Woojin slipped a few jokes here and there which made Youngmin laughed and amazed at him.

  


They went back to the Royal Residence together and parted ways to their own room. Youngmin bid the Prince goodbye and also thank him for letting him go to his brother and family. Woojin went back to his room and was surprised to see Minhyun in front of his room. “Oh hyung! What are you doing here?” Woojin asked him. “What is this I can’t even stand here now that you have other people to spend your time with?” Minhyun answered him sulkily. “Whining and pouting doesn’t suit you hyung.” Woojin said instead while opening his room. “It’s just you haven’t told me anything about the gentlemen, actually you haven’t talked to me about anything since you spent your time with them.” Minhyun said after taking a seat at the Prince’s couch. Woojin gasped before saying, “Are you perhaps jealous hyung?” And Minhyun brought his hands to his mouth. “Don’t speak too loud, Seongwoo might hear you.” He said and both of them burst into laughter. “I haven’t told you anything because there is still one more person that I haven’t talked to one-on-one.” Woojin said after both of them were calmer and Minhyun just nodded understanding him. “But by far I think they made a great choice by picking all five of them. And I think I will be happy to spend my entire life with one of the five men. Wait, make it four.” Woojin continued. “Four? Why four?” Minhyun asked with his eyebrows raised. “One of them already has a boyfriend so we decided to be just friends.” Woojin answered casually. “Your Highness, isn’t that counted as a crime? I mean he is basically your man now.” Minhyun said concernedly. “What? No! Don’t say that! I haven’t pick anyone so I have no man right now. Afterall, I won’t pick him and he would go back to his boyfriend, so what is the difference?” Woojin said firmly and Minhyun just sighed. “Okay you are right. But he should be careful though. And you should tell me if something happens so I could help you, do you understand young man?” Minhyun asked him seriously. “Yes, Sir!” Woojin answered him with a salute and with that they dropped the topic. “You should get ready for dinner and for your last date. Who is it?” Minhyun asked him. “It’s Woong.” Woojin answered him with a shy smile. “Oh? You really save the best for last, huh?” Minhyun smirked at him. “W-what no hyung that was unintentional. The point is right I should get ready!” Woojin said while clumsily walking to the bathroom.

  


After finished getting ready, he went to get dinner with everyone except Youngmin. “Good evening gentlemen” Woojin greeted them the moment he went inside the dining room. Good evening Woojin, hey, hello could be heard all across the room. “What did you guys do today?” Woojin asked them after he sat down on his chair. “Oh! I met Prince Daehwi and Guanlin when I was exploring the castle and he invited me to join him and that was fun!” Jinyoung answered him excitedly. “Who is Guanlin?” Jihoon asked him. “Oh Guanlin is his servant.” Jinyoung answered back. “His favorite one to be exact. They are the same age so they are really close.” Woojin added. “Yeah he is a nice kid, he laughs a lot. Oh and he said you are really pretty Jihoon hyung. I think he likes you.” Jinyoung said with a laugh and Jihoon just smiled sadly as he was suddenly reminded of a man that he loved. Woojin who sensed it changed the topic instead. “What about you Jihoon? What did you do today?” Jihoon gave him a smile of gratitude before answering. “Hmm… I watched the castle performers’ practice today. They were really good!” Jihoon answered him. “Oh that’s right they had a practice today. Jaehwan hyung’s singing and Seongwoo hyung’s dancing are our castle’s pride! But off stage they are a whole mess, they are so loud! Jaehwan hyung’s laughter will definitely terror you. Unfortunately we couldn’t kick them out because they are so talented.” Woojin said jokingly and the other laughed with him. 

  


After they finished dinner, Woojin asked Woong to go with him for their date. They bid goodbye to the other and walked together with Woojin leading the way. Outside the dining room, Woong grabbed his sleeve to get his attention, “Where are we going?” Woong asked Woojin. “You’ll see.” He answered him with a slight smirk. They continued walking upstairs to the 3rd floor. “We are here!” Woojin exclaimed when they reached in front of a door, but Woong just looked at him with question marks written all across his face. Seeing the confused look on his face, Woojin chuckled and urged him to open the door. Woong opened the door and gasped. They were at the dance room, just like every dance room it was filled with mirrors all around the walls. “Ta-da!” Woojin run towards the center of the room and spun around with his arms spread out. “This is probably one of my favorite places in the castle. This room is like my safe place and I don’t think anyone else come here beside me, so you should feel honored!” Woojin said teasingly. “Oh wow.. Of course I’m honored, Your Majesty.” Woong said with a slight bow to match his joke and both of them laughed. 

  


“Everytime when I’m free or when I feel frustrated, I would come here to dance until my body wears out.” He said when they finished laughing, and when he saw Woong’s worried expression he added, “It’s fine though because I love to dance. And you too right? Donghyun told-“ He stop his sentence abruptly. “Oh? You talked about me with Donghyun? What did he say? He didn’t talk bad about me right?” Woong asked with a slight smirk which went unnoticed by Woojin because he was busy trying to bury himself. “No no of course not, in fact he only speak good things about you. Okay so shall we dance?” Woojin changed the topic as fast as light speed and he walked to the back of the room to play the music. When the music played, he started to follow the beats, popping, locking and Woong just stared at him awestruck. “Come on!” Woojin urged Woong to join him and when he did, they just moved their bodies to the beats and laughed at each other silly dancing. Woong knew he was a cheery person but whenever he was with Woojin, his laughter always come out more often than ever. 

  


They eventually got tired so they just sat across each other on the floor with heavy breathing, drinking and wiping their sweat with small towels that Woojin had prepared for them, the music still playing behind them. “I heard a lot about you from your sister.” Woojin broke the silence. “Me too. Ah wait actually no. She said, and I quote, ‘you have to know him on your own’.” Woong said with a pout and Woojin had to stop himself from looking at his lips. “What did my sister told you about me?” Woong asked him. Woojin contemplated for a while before decided to say nothing to him. “Nope, I’m not telling you!” Woojin said, crossing his arms in front of his chest with a cheeky smile. “Ugh why not!” Woong whined with a pout again. “Stop pouting. It makes me lose focus.” Woojin said with a small voice hoping that he couldn’t hear it. 

  


“But lucky for you because my guard also said the same thing. And he is my favorite guard, so we are even.” Woojin chuckled. “Oh Guard Hwang? He seems to be very reliable.” Woong always liked the sight of Woojin and the said guard. “Yeah, he has been with me since I was just a 16 year old teenager. He is basically my big brother.” Woojin said. “Ah that’s why you are so close to him. It was cute to see you whining to him while practicing your archery yesterday.” Woong said “Oh I am cute?” Woojin teased him again. He thought Woong was really cute when he was flustered, the pinkish hue was so prominent on his white cheeks. “W-what? Ha-ha.. Let’s just dance.” Woong blushed and tried to change the topic. 

  


He stood up and told Woojin to get up too but he raised his hands, asking Woong’s help to get him up. Woong took his hands and pull him up but Woojin stumbled so Woong grab his upper arms to steady him and Woojin unconsciously placed his hands on Woong’s waist. “Thank you.” Woojin said and they stayed like that for a while. Only then did they realize that the song has changed to a slow one. Neither of them moved from that position and Woong couldn’t bring himself to look up to see Woojin’s face as his heart was beating so rapidly he was afraid Woojin could hear it. Woojin on the other hand took this chance to sway both their body side to side following the slow music around them. Woong got the sign so he moved his hands that was on Woojin’s arm to his shoulder and also moved following Woojin’s lead without raising his head.

  


“I’m glad I met you.” Woojin said suddenly and that successfully made Woong look at him. He was pretty shocked to hear that but when he look at Woojin, he was smiling so very gently and his eyes sparkled, so he answered, “I’m glad I joined this selection and got a chance to know you too”. He mirrored the smile on Woojin’s face and looked right into his eyes to convey his sincerity. Both of them continued slow dancing on each other’s arms until the song ended. “We should do this again.” Woojin said once they stop moving. “Sure, I would love to.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> confession: I have a really hard time writing youngmin's part. I don't know anything (!! literally zero knowledge) about architecture.. (why would I make youngmin an architect from the first place really *sigh*) and I also read somewhere that architecture is the hardest subjects in the university!!! (this is just me making excuse hahaha)   
> So I'm really sorry if it doesn't make any sense :((( not just that part but also every parts of this fic :((
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you guys gave me feedback or comments about this fic!  
> [my twitter](https://bit.ly/31PD5Nb) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/notfec)


	4. Getting together with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes and before they realize it was only a few days before the Crown Prince had to choose between the five men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’m so sorry for taking a very long time to update this fic😭 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!❤️

Time passes and before they realize it was only a few days before the Crown Prince had to choose between the five men. Although it was becoming a public’s secret that Prince Woojin was going to choose Jeon Woong. Everyone inside the castle could see that both of them love each other. Despite their lack of time together and they just met each other for a short time, their chemistry was different and stronger than others.

 

“Hey Jihoon, let’s talk in my office.” Woojin said one time after breakfast. “What do you want to talk about? Is there something wrong?” Jihoon asked after both of them reached their destination. “You know, about your story, with your boyfriend?” Woojin started and Jihoon just nodded, letting Woojin finished. “I happened to hear that the mayor of your city needs a guard, so if you want I could recommend your boyfriend, Kang Daniel, right?” Woojin said and Jihoon was too speechless to speak. “Oh my God, Woojin! Thank you so much!” Jihoon said finally while bowing a couple of times. Woojin tapped his back and said, “Hey it’s fine, that’s what friends are for, right?”. With Daniel being the guard on their government office, they could be together after the Selection. Woojin initially was going to make Daniel as the guard in the castle but then he realized if both of them met inside the castle and got caught then it would be a huge problem considering Jihoon was the nominee for the Prince’s spouse. And he knew by now who’s the one he is going to choose.

 

\-------------------

 

Three months passed by rather quickly. The Prince and all of the contestants were all getting along really well, especially with the one that he was with right at the moment. Twas the night before the fated day of Selection, Prince Woojin and Woong spent the night looking at the sky full of stars from the Central Tower where they met for the first time three months ago. “We’ve only met for three months but why do I feel that I’ve known you for ages?” Woojin broke their comfortable silence. “Wow did you just read my mind? That was exactly what I’ve been thinking.” Woong said. “See? We were totally made for each other.” Woojin said jokingly - not really - which made both of them laugh happily in each other’s arms. 

 

“Tomorrow is the day.” Woong was the one to start the conversation this time. “It is.” Woojin said while still looking at the stars above. “The one you are going to choose must be so lucky. And I will be so happy for him, for you.” Woong said while turning his head to Woojin. Realizing he had the attention of the smaller man, Woojin turned to look at him and closed the small distance between them, pressing their lips together just for a short while. “I’m happy for us too.”

 

\-------------------

  
  


The fated, long awaited day finally came. The highlight of the Selection would be held on the evening but the castle had been so busy even from early in the morning. All the maids, guards and other workers going back and forth around the Great Hall, making sure everything was well prepared. 

 

Woong was just strolling around the castle, trying to calm his heart. He couldn’t help but feel nervous about today. He was just about to enter the Royal Residence when he saw his father talking to someone in a secluded area. He was really confused as to why did his father already at the castle when he should be here around the time of the Selection. Because of his curiosity he walked closer to them and tried to listen to their conversations.

 

“You sure the Crown Prince will choose my son?” Woong heard his father's voice. “Yes sir. All the people in the castle are sure that Prince Woojin like your son and will choose him.” The other voice said. Woong was shocked when he realized that man was one of the guards. “That’s great! As expected from my son! Of course he could seduce the Crown Prince!” Woong’s father said and Woong was very disgusted by it. “This was only the start, you got it? After my son becomes the husband, then you should follow my words to 

harm the Crown Prince so my son could be the king instead of that little-“ Woong couldn’t even listen to the rest of his father’s voice as he was shaking so badly. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. He didn’t know that his existence, his participation in the Selection, his father would jeopardize Woojin’s life. 

 

So Woong became scared and did the first thing that crossed his mind: ran away. He had to get out of the castle before the Selection began, he had to get out of Woojin’s life to make him safe. He packed all of his belongings quickly still with shaking hands. 

“Woong-.” Woojin’s cheerful voice suddenly got cut off when he saw Woong inside his room stuffing everything inside his bag. “W-what? What are you doing?” Woojin grab his hands to stop him but Woong slapped his hands and continued packing. “No, no. I have to go, I have to get out of here.” Woong said with a small voice he was very close to break down but he couldn’t, he had to get out fast. “Woong! Listen to me! What are you doing you can’t just go and leave me!” Woojin grab Woong’s shoulder to make him look at him and he could feel that Woong was shaking so badly. “No! Let me go!” Woong said, he couldn’t even look straight to his eyes. Woong push him, grab his bag and ran away. Woojin who called his name “Jeon Woong! Come back, please.” but he just kept on running. 

 

\-------------------

 

The selection was postponed. Donghyun went to Woong’s house to search for him but he wasn’t there. Instead his family just knew about that and his father was in raged. “What’s wrong with that kid! How could he ran away! He was only one step away from becoming the king! Ugh he ruined my plan!” Donghyun who heard it was very shocked and went to the castle to tell Woojin. Woojin was sad and thought that Woong didn’t love him so he was broken. Donghyun told him the reason that Woong run away, it’s not because he didn’t love him, on the contrary, it was because he loved him and wanted to protect him from his dad. 

 

So Woojin used his power as the prince to search for Woong everywhere around the country. And just as Woong about to flew away from the country with the help of his friend, Seunghoon, he ushered back to the castle. And right after he arrived, he was faced with the person that he missed the most, looking at him with a hard look but it was visible that he was exhausted.

 

“Why did you leave me?” Woojin asked him with a small voice when they were left alone. “Because I don’t want to be your husband!” Woong answered coldly without looking at him. “No that’s not the real reason!” Woojin exclaimed loudly. It was the first time Woojin ever looked so angry. “It is! I don’t….. want it!” Woong tried to maintain his hard facade but failed incredibly. “Tell me you don’t love me.” Woojin said while walking closer to him. “I-i don’t…” he answered with a whisper but he couldn’t finish his sentence. “See? You can’t even say you don’t love me.” Woojin said with his tone softened. “But that doesn’t mean I want to be your husband. I can’t! I don’t want you to get hurt.” he lowered his head to avoid Woojin’s gaze. “Your father can’t do anything to me. I am the Crown Prince and soon to be King of this country. I have a lot of people to protect me, you, us.” Woojin stroke his cheeks with both of his hands. “W-what? Y-you knew?” Woong was startled. “Yes, Donghyun heard it from your father.” He explained. “You knew that so why did you still want me? My existence will harm you!” Woong said but rather than removed Woojin’s hands that was still resting on his cheeks, he grabbed them instead and hold his hands. He surely missed him and the greedy side of him just wanted to hold Woojin forever. “Hey, no! Your existence by my side means everything to me. I want you. I need you. I love you.” Woojin said very softly. Woong was shocked as it was the first time he confessed his love verbally. “I don’t know Woojin, I’m scared my father will do something to you. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” He said instead. “No, nothing bad will happen to me. Beside my father kinda gave a warning to your father, and the spy was thrown out of the castle.” Woong’s eyes widened at the revelation. “Warning? What kind of warning?” Woong knew his father deserved a punishment but he was also scared because after all it was his father. “He was fired from his job as the government and banned from entering the castle. We didn’t charge him a treason because no one gets hurt.” Woojin could sense the worry in his eyes so he rubbed the side of his arms calming him. “He deserves it.” Woong sighed at that. “So that means you are okay with it, right?” Woojin asked with a hopeful eyes. “Let me think for a while. I also want to talk with my father first.” Woojin was kind of disappointed by it but agreed anyway.

 

“I love you too. So much.” Woong said suddenly after seeing Woojin sad. His cheeks reddened. Woojin was shocked at first but he then hugged him tightly. “Ah I missed you so much! these past days without you was too much for me.” Woojin said tightening their hug. “Me too. And I’m sorry for running away. I thought that was the only way to keep you safe.” Woong buried his head on the bigger man’s chest. “Hey it's okay. I understand.” Woong still felt guilty so he looked down with a pout but woojin kissed his pout away. The kissed change to a more heated one to convey all of their feelings for each other. When they broke the kiss they stared at each other for a while. “You should rest now.” Woojin broke the silence. “Okay.” He answered but Woojin didn’t let go of him. “You should rest too, Wooj.” Woong said slightly pushed him away, just very slightly because he didn’t want to be separated. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” It came out more like a question.

“Of course. I won’t run away from you ever again, my Prince.”

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


The next morning they gathered together. The other Selection members welcomed him warmly. And he was kind of afraid to meet the Royal Family but the Queen hugged him and thanked him for returning. Woong apologized to the King but the King told him to not apologize because it wasn’t his intention. And it wasn’t his fault. Woong thanked them and ask for permission to go to his house to have a talk with his father. 

 

At his house, Woong was greeted by his sister and mother. They were so glad that the only son came back. But their reunion was cut short because Woong wanted to talk to his father and end this unfortunate event. He entered his father’s study-work room.

 

“Father.” His father didn’t answer him and kept his back at him. “Why did you do that? Why would you hurt woojin? Why did you want to make me the king?” He bombarded him with questions that had been confusing him. “That was my goal from the start. To make you the King. Because I couldn’t be one. Back then when the late King didn’t have a descendant, they held a competition to choose the next King. But I didn’t qualify enough. I let your grandfather down because of my incompetence and that’s why.” His father explained. “Why didn’t you tell me anything about that? Why didn’t you ask me if I wanted to become a King or not? You don’t even know what I really like to do right?” Woong started to get angry remembering all of the things he liked and wanted to do but couldn’t because of his father’s ambitions. “I’m sorry. But I do know you like to sing and dance. I’m sorry I didn't let you study what you wanted. I also wanted to apologize to the king and Prince Woojin but I don’t know how. As, you know, I was banned from entering the castle.” His father said and Woong could feel the sincerity in his voice. “I’ll convey it. Only if you are really know you are at fault and you promised to not harm Woojin.” He said sternly. “Of course. I realize what I did was wrong and I promise to not do anything bad again. Oh I’ll write a letter for them!” His father said. “Alright that’s better I guess. Really though father, I won’t just stay quiet if you harm Woojin.” He said with a piercing gaze. “Yes yes son. I promised! Already so protective over your husband I see.” He said with a teasing tone. “He is not my husband!” Woong denied but his smile said otherwise. “I hope you have a happy marriage. And it is your time to do anything you like. I won’t intervene anymore. As long as it’s not a bad thing. Don’t follow my wrong doings.” His father walked closer to him and tapped his shoulder. “Thank you father. Don’t worry, I won’t.” He said and laughed afterwards.

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


Donghyun and Youngmin were spending the afternoon together inside the music room.  “I’m glad everything was okay now.” Donghyun said. “You played a big part right there.” Youngmin said. “No it was all in Woojin. He searched for Woong all around the country, even around the world if needed.” Donghyun answered with a proud smile. “But if you don’t tell him the reason then he probably still moping around and blamed himself.” Youngmin also had a proud smile on his face but it was more directed to the man beside him. “Ah it was such a miserable sight. I’m glad Woojin is back to his cheerful side again.” Donghyun said while Youngmin studied his expression which shifted from sad to happy in such a short time. And that made him chuckle. “Why are you laughing?” Donghyun asked the older man. “You’re so cute.” Donghyun flustered and on the other hand Youngmin was no different,  _ really Lim Youngmin where did you get that confidence?   _ “You are not so bad yourself.” Donghyun said with a shy smile.

 

They stared at each other for a while. Both of them started to lean in, Youngmin’s hand made it ways to Donghyun’s cheek and Donghyun closed his eyes waiting for their lips to connect. Except it couldn’t happen because there was a knock on the door and when it opened, it revealed Woong. They detached themselves from each other with lightning speed which didn’t go unnoticed by Woong. “Oh? Did I interrupt something? Should I come back later?” Woong said teasing them. Both of them were so red just like tomatoes. “No! W-what are you talking about? We were just talking, r-right?” Youngmin shuttered. “Y-yeah! B-but we should continue that later.” Donghyun said with a very small voice that was meant only for Youngmin. “Oh of course.” He nodded. “Ehem I don’t think I need to know what both of you are gonna do later when I am gone.” Woong said jokingly. “What are you doing here?” Donghyun asked him. “Nothing I just want to meet my best friends.” Woong said with a little pout. “Aw Woongie, we missed you!” Youngmin said while wrapping both of them in a group hug. “I missed all of you too! And Donghyun thank you so much I heard from Woojin. I owe you so much and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you anything.” Woong said after they broke their hug. “That’s right, why didn’t you tell me anything! I was so worried hyung! You shouldn’t do that again!” Donghyun scolded him. “Of course! It won’t happen again, I promise.” Woong said with his arms shielding him from Donghyun’s attacks. “Now come here.” Donghyun said opened his arms for another round of hugs. Youngmin who watched the two best friends smiled fondly at both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy we are nearing the end! It’s only 1 chapter left👏👏
> 
> Thank you for reading until now!❤️
> 
> Once again sorry for the very late update. I was kinda busy these days😢   
> And I’m also sorry if this chap feels a bit rushed, I don’t know how to end it nicely😭 please be easy on me it’s my first chaptered fic👉👈
> 
> Hope you like it! Kudos are really appreciated! Thanks again❤️


	5. Getting old with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Full fluff for the cutest and the clingiest pair!💜💚

The winter breeze fanning his face. He actually felt really cold, too cold for his liking. His favorite season is autumn, when the weather wasn’t hot and not that cold either. But autumn has passed and now it was the beginning of winter, his husband’s favorite weather. Yes, his husband, The Crown Prince - now The King, Woojin, Woong’s. With the warmth of his husband that now hugging him, chest pressed closely to his shoulder, arms holding his waist tightly, he wasn’t feeling cold anymore, and maybe, just maybe, he could love winter too. Just like how his husband love it. 

 

“What are you doing here alone, hyung?” Woojin asked him. “No reason,” he answered and Woojin just tighten his hug. “It’s warm now that you are here.” Woong said, turning around to face the younger, still in his hug. It’s only then that he realized that Woojin was fresh from the shower, with his hair half wet, no wonder it smelled so nice the moment Woojin stepped inside -or outside- the balcony. Woong buried his head on Woojin’s neck and he could feel the water from his hair dripping down his cheek. But it’s okay, he likes it like this, no, he loves it. Woojin’s hug was probably his favorite place on earth. Not the castle where they live, not his house, not the park where he often went to, not the music room where he could sing freely, no, it was Woojin’s hug that’s his favorite, and nothing could ever change his mind about it. 

 

“Hey, you’re not sleeping right? Are you really going to put all of your weight on me, because even though you are small like a puppy, you’re not that light, hyung.” Woojin said after a while of comfortable silence. “What did you say?! Did you just mock me not only once but twice in one sentence? You’ve changed, Park Woojin!” Woong quickly stood up straight, unwrapping his arms and pointing his finger at the taller man’s chest. “Who told you to unhug me? You couldn’t do that! It’s an order.” Woojin said instead, voice going octaves lower at the last sentence, which Woong categorized as his King voice. Following the King’s order, Woong placed his arms at the back of Woojin’s neck and Woojin’s arms naturally find its way to Woong’s waist again. “Yes, Your Highness.” Woong said while rubbing both of their noses together. Woojin laughed, his eyes turned into crescent, his snaggletooth could be seen. “Let’s sleep, hyung.” Woojin said without breaking their hug. “Let’s go back.” Woong nodded without breaking their hug too. 

 

Woojin loves to cling on him, even though his body is way bigger than Woong’s small frame. Woojin would sometimes whine a little bit too much when Woong didn’t return his languages of affection - hugs, kisses. But don’t tell anyone about that! He was the King of the country, his people couldn’t know about his other self. The clingy side of Woojin was only reserved for Jeon Woong. And could Woong even resist it? No, definitely no. He really found this side of Woojin really cute and endearing. Even though he was the King, even though he was the number one of this country, even though a lot of people or most of them described their King as someone who is very strict and looks really cold, for Woong, he was more than that, Woojin might be couldn’t expressed his feelings well, but he had a really warm heart, just like his hugs - but that’s only reserved for Woong too - he had a really big sense of responsibility which Woong really adored, and he was proud of it.

 

Going back to their room still tangled with each other, nobody knew how could they do that but they just could. Now laying together, face to face, Woojin started to shower Woong’s face with little kisses. Started from his forehead, both of his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, and lastly his lips. Woong returned the action, pressing their lips together for a sweet kiss. “Good night, Woojin-ah.” Woong said after both of them separated. “Sleep tight, Woongie hyung.” Woojin answered, grabbing the smaller head to make it rest on his chest.

 

And they lived happily ever after - or not. Of course, there is no such thing as ‘happily ever after’, they would get angry at each other, at the situation, they had their sad moments too, but one thing for sure, they had learned from everything that had happened to become a better person, a better husband, a better partner. As long as they have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it!   
> Sorry if it feels a bit rushed😅  
> Thank you for everyone who read this fic!❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave feedback, i will appreciate it so much! [find me on twitter](https://bit.ly/31PD5Nb)  
> Who do you think the Prince would choose?


End file.
